Reassurance
by here-not-there
Summary: All he needed were the words of reassurance which just so happened to be the truth they all knew but never faced." A short conversation with Angela reassures Booth of the hidden obvious. BB post ep Harbingers in the Fountain.


**Takes place right after 'Harbingers in the Fountain'. Who else was frustrated by the 'i love you' moment? (waves hand around) yeah, i know, this should've been uploaded weeks ago but school's started and things are crazy at the moment. I'll try my best to write and post more frequently. Tell me if you have any ideas for a story, I'm always up for a challenge! :D**

**oh yeah, and for those who want to read amazing BB stories, go check out the ones written by DNAisUnique. she's an amazing writer! :D**

**so on with the show! **

**disclaimer:nothing's mine.....  
**

* * *

"Hey Angela, you got a minute?"

"I've always got a minute, Booth"

Booth stepped into the artist's office very lively office.

"What's up?" Angela asked, slightly taken aback by the way Booth was acting…nervous?

A mental Chester Cat smile appeared in her head. Oh wowwie, Booth nervous? This was definitely something big.

"Is everything okay?" she asked again when Booth silently plopped down on her couch and buried his head in his hands.

He looked up at Angela with those assuring soft brown eyes that could make any girl's knees betray them. But in her opinion, they were nothing compared to Hodgin's clear blue eyes that could just see through her and…

Oh, right. Reality check.

"I'm still me, right?" Booth asked, his voice wavering a bit.

She looked at him, question written all over his face.

"Huh?"

He cleared his throat before elaborating, "I mean, am I still the Booth I was before the coma?"

"You came all the way over to the Jeffersonian to ask me this?" Angela tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. Damn it. When she meant something big, she meant realizing-the-obvious-involving-her-best-friend kind of big.

"Cam said that I'm still the sweet, kick-ass FBI murder solver with hard fists and a lion heart I used to be," he continued with that proud silly smile that was uniquely his, completely oblivious of Angela's disappointment, "and Bones, well you know her. She's constantly reminding me of how I used to wear goofy socks, the cocky belt and of course the clowns." He cringed at the word. Hmm…that was a good sign, meaning that he was a step closer to normality, right?

Angela's voice pulled him back to reality, "Well, looks like you already have your answers. What do you need me for?"

"Well…" Booth started while madly fixing his tie, "You know, you're Bones' best friend and…"

Ah ha! Call her a psychic! If she could stop time, Angela would've started a little jig right then and there.

Oh, right. She couldn't because there was a lost sheep in her office.

"You're confused if you're really in love with Brennan or if it's all a mumbo jumbo mix-up from the beaten bruised brain coma." Angela finished for Booth when he was searching for his next words.

"What? No! I…why does everyone thing that I'm confused about my feelings for Bones?" Booth spluttered.

"Everyone?" Angela raised an eyebrow. Things were even that obvious to the normal eye?

"Well you know, Cam, your psychic, Sweets…"

Angela held up a hand to stop him. "Wait, Sweets? What'd he say?"

"That it was all a mix-up with reality and my dream. He had proof, the whole before-and-after thingy, Angela."

Angela looked at the obviously distressed FBI agent that her best friend was falling for in front of her and decided to make things out in the open for him.

"Sweets is 12, Booth. Since when did you start listening to him? Uh-uh, you came to me for advice and you're going to hear me out, so you better shut your trap and listen carefully." Angela said when Booth opened his mouth to protest, "With all do respect to his doctorate, Sweets is still the FBI's shrink. He's all protocol and FBI all that shit. He may know your brain but he doesn't know a damn about your heart. And your heart is what makes you you, Booth."

Angela looked at Booth funny when he started chuckling. Was he out-of-his-mind mad?

"What?"

"You psychic said the same thing when I went to her for advice."

A proud grin appeared on Angela's face, "I only learn from the best."

"What should I do now?" Booth quietly asked after a moment, "I tried telling her my feelings today and – "

Angela pushed her chair back with so much force that it slammed into the wall behind her desk, "Woah, back up cowboy. You did what?!"

"I told Bones that I love her – "

_Uh-oh. Big mess up ahead…_

"and she was well, stunned on the spot…"

_Well, hello? Of course? Bren has been lovely dovely over you for years now. And I thought you were the people person around here…_

"The moment was totally awkward and I well, I wasn't sure if it was the side effect of my brains being scrambled up so I rephrased and told her it was in an 'atta girl' kind of way…" Booth cringed at the memory of the moment. He wanted to do the right thing, but he'd never been more unsure in his life.

"Look Booth," Angela decided to play the Good Samaritan here and end the poor guy's pain, "I know you. You are who you were at core. So maybe you're a little behind on the crazy socks and clowns, but that's just the outside. I've seen the before and after of way you guys look at each other and trust me, if anything has changed, it's only been getting better."

"But after what happened with Bones today – "

"It'll take her time to heal. But I've seen the ghostly way she was those weeks you were on leave. She's afraid that you'll leave her like all the ones she's loved in the past. But if you hang around long enough, she'll realize that you're not one of them. Brennan has given you more trust then I've seen her give any guy. She wants you here so she won't shut you off permanently."

Booth took a moment to contemplate Angela's words.

"I'm not going anywhere. Thanks Ange, I knew I could count on you!" Booth said cheerfully, springing off her couch and bouncing out of the Jeffersonian.

Angela chuckled at the change in Booth. All he needed were the words of reassurance which just so happened to be the truth they all knew but never faced.

Yippie! Maybe there was finally going to be some sparks between the two and the long-going bet at the lab would finally meet it's end.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! thanks in advance! **


End file.
